The invention relates to writings implements, and to clips for holding implements in the pocket of the user, and magnifying lenses. More particularly the invention relates to the combination of these elements. It will be understood that the invention has application to clips incorporating a magnifying lens as well as to pens and pencils which have such clips integrally formed therewith.
The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,884; 2,100,239; 1,884,968; and 3,428,286. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,884 show an apparatus which is much more complex and bulky as well as expensive to manufacture. It will be further understood that magnifying lenses are commercially available mounted in annular rings provided with arms that extend generally radially.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to assemble.
It is an object of the invention to provide a mounting for a magnifying lens as well as for convenient utilization of the magnifying lens without substantially increasing the bulk of the apparatus, the expense in manufacturing or the expense involved in assembling the apparatus in accordance with the invention.